Upon A Dream
by Faenya
Summary: In the aftermath of their adventure in New York and the Realm of Untold Stories, Regina needs some time alone to think about all that has happend in the last couple of days. Time to grieve the man she has lost and celebrate her newfound freedom. Bonus: Crazy theory about season 6 and a way to mend the hearts of all Outlaw Queen Shippers.
**Once upon a time**

 _ **Upon a Dream  
**_ _(A Season Six Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

* * *

It felt like a déja vue. Another villain in town. Another disaster waiting to happen. This was a nightmare. Hyde in Storybrooke. Mr. Hyde for crying out loud. As if her life - and everyone elses for that matter - had not been chaotic enough the past few weeks, months, years. Granted, she had been causing a good part of it, but that wasn't her anymore. That part of her was gone.

 _The Evil Queen is dead, long live Regina._

She had smiled when Snow had whispered that. Many years ago, when she reached the point of no return, after Snow White had told her in the woods, that it was too late for her, Regina had said something very similar. The death of the Queen announcing the reign of the Evil Queen.

Now she was finally free of her. Free of the evil. Years and years she had spread nothing but death and misery. No more. Her past would always be a part of her, the guilt a stark reminder, but she didn't fear it anymore. She felt like redemption was possible at last. All the pain she inflicted, the suffering she caused would always be a part of who she once was, but it did no longer hold her down. It was true. She was not that person anymore. That person was dead. And she, Regina was still there. Not only fighting alongside the hero's and being one of them instead. A hero. When the next crisis arrived after returning from the last - mind you, it felt new. Overwhelmingly so. Ever since the second curse and the fight against Zelena they had excepted her in their midst and still when in doubt she had always felt her struggle rise up again. It didn't though, when they had made plans to face Storybrooke's next big bad. Refreshing and yet somehow disturbing. It was just that she had lived with her inner battle for so long.

That was what brought her to the woods. A walk to clear her head. It was just a bit much.

Within a few days, she had said goodbye to her father, her mother. She had gained a sister and lost the man she loved.

At that thought the ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

She was a person that loved and was loved in return. By her son, her friends, her sister and Robin. Regina felt the tears well up in her eyes. She wished he could see this. See that she had finally won her internal battle. Her seemingless never ending struggle against the evil inside of her. He would be proud, that now she could be the woman he had always seen in her.

Regina reached in the pocket of her coat and took out the ripped and mended page. She unfolded the picture from the storybook showing her and Robin at the tavern where they ultimately didn't meet. On one side it was a reminder of what could have been, on the other it was a memory of the time they had had. Halting her steps through the forrest she lost herself in those memories for a moment.

"Regina!" Someone called her out of the trance she must have been in, because the voice that called her sounded painfully much like "Robin?" she whispered unbelievingly. It couldn't be. Her mind must have played a trick on her. Obviously she was long overdue for an appointment with Archie because, when she walked towards that voice in the woods a figure emerged from behind the trees. "Regina!" There he was. The man she had loved and lost. Very much alive and running towards her. _It must be a dream_ , she thought. _This can't be real._ "Robin!" but it felt real, as he stood right in front of her. Her hands on his solid chest."I don't understand. How did you get here?"

He grinned "That doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is I'm here with you now." In that instant his lips found hers and assured her unmistakably that it was really him. She could neither fathom what good fortune had brought him back to her nor did she care. If the One handed Wonder could miraculously come back from the dead she would not argue about the specifics about Robins resurrection. Regina pulled away from the kiss, presumably smiling like an idiot.

And yet, there it was again. That odd feeling to have lived this moment before creeped up on her. "Someone's watching." she whispers. Protectivly she turned, shifted in front of Robin and soon enough she found the source of her unease.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She had killed her back in New York. She had ripped the Evil Queens heart out and crushed it and yet the incarnation of her inner demons walk towards them in long strides yielding a fireball in her hand. It all felt strangly familiar and right before her maliciouse alter ego shouted at her she realised why. "Get. Away. FROM HIM!"

She had seen this all before.

In a dream.

Was this a dream again? Just a figment of her imagination? A way for her soul to cope with the loss of the man she loved?

It didn't really matter, did it? She felt the magic rise in her hand, building a protectiv shield even before the Evil Queen launched her fireball at them.

Regina would not let Robin be taken from her ever again.

* * *

 _I'm back. Even if I didn't continue my season 4 rewrite yet (which started out as a crazy prediction, too) I was inspired by the recent episodes to write this little story. Robin's death broke my heart in ways I never imagined. So this little scene from season 4 came to my mind. It all fitted rather nicely. It leaves the question how Robin could be resurrected. Was it the Evil Queen herself? Did she use magic the hero's wouldn't dare use? Did she aligne herself with Mr. Hyde to do it?_

 _What if?_

 _Anyway. Doesn't it fit perfect? But shush! Don't let this crazy theory get to Adam and Eddies ears. They might go exactly the other way just to spite us._

 _Please review, I'd like to read your thoughts on the matter_  
 _I wish you all strength for the long hiatus._  
 _Yours, Faenya_

 _PS: I might even create a youtube video in that verse. If I do you find it at my channel Carolina Vij._

 _Sorry for typos, this story is unbetaed._


End file.
